


orange

by lesbgyu



Series: taegyu in colors [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Lowercase, M/M, married taegyu back again, this is just literally them being in love and picking tangerines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbgyu/pseuds/lesbgyu
Summary: it had been a risk, leaving the city; the biggest one taehyun had ever taken. but it was during moments like this that he knew he’d made the right choice, his cuticles stinging from tangerine juice, his lover’s voice drifting through their house, the sun’s rays surrounding him in sweet, sweet warmth. and taehyun had lived in a lot of places over the course of his life, but this? this was home.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: taegyu in colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069853
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> hi so. as u can see this is part of a series and even though there isn’t much of a plot and each oneshot will stand alone, it’ll help with the context of the overarching story if u read em in order!
> 
> anyways enjoy my excuse to write domestic married taegyu

the sun rose in a euphony of oranges and yellows, seeping through their sheer white curtains and tugging taehyun from asleep to awake with its warm hands. he’d always been the first to rise, so he did most of the morning chores, none of which he minded. it was their routine, after all. still, even as the early riser, he allowed himself a few moments to wake up, eyelids weighed down by imaginary stones and the promise of beomgyu’s arms around him for just a minute longer.

eventually, as the press of the sun’s rays became more insistent, taehyun started to untangle himself from beomgyu’s grasp, smiling to himself as the older boy grumbled in his sleep. he knew by now that he probably couldn’t even wake beomgyu up if he tried, but he was still careful, nestling his pillow between beomgyu’s arms as a substitute for himself. 

beomgyu shifted, arms tightening around the pillow, and taehyun couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and running his hands through his hair. his skin had been made golden by the sunlight, lips parted and slightly red. taehyun pressed the barest kiss to his forehead, committing the shade of his peachy blush to memory, then rolled off of their bed, the floorboards cold against his feet.

today was tuesday. harvest day, as beomgyu had affectionately named it. when they’d first moved out here, he’d had a name for each day, but those names eventually faded as they realized that sometimes life was better lived unplanned. harvest day had stuck, though, even when there weren’t things to harvest; it was their excuse to walk among the rows of trees, pinkies locked, whispering about what everyone back in seoul might be up to. not that they cared, really, but it was fun to fantasize.

with the knowledge that it was harvest day and also late november in mind, taehyun shrugged a brown sweater over his shoulders, then pulled his boots on over warm socks, flexing his toes. he cast another look at beomgyu. his black curls had fallen back over his forehead, and he was drooling a bit, cheek squished into taehyun’s pillow. he stirred as the stairs creaked under taehyun’s boots, letting out an indecipherable murmur, and taehyun smiled as he closed the door behind him, hand firm on the twisted wooden railing.

the bottom floor of their home was cool with the morning breeze, the sun streaming through the windows they’d forgotten to close before they slept. taehyun shivered, crouching in front of the hearth and carefully opening the grate. he placed a few pieces of fresh wood on top of the ashes, then blew on the still-smoldering embers, standing back up as the fire started to lick at the new wood with tongues of amber.

with the house successfully starting to warm, taehyun made sure to latch all of the windows closed before he headed over to their stove, squinting into the sun as he fumbled around for the kettle. he set it out to boil, then thumbed through the teabags, picking out a ginger black and drizzling a packet of honey in the bottom of his mug. he heard the stairs creak, and he grinned to himself, focusing on the whistle of the kettle.

a light pressure on his shoulder as he poured the water over his teabag, then a huffed sigh as he set the kettle down. “morning, love.”

taehyun turned around, met beomgyu’s gaze. his eyes were puffy with sleep, lips pushed out into a slight pout. taehyun took his cheek into his hand, and beomgyu leaned into it, obviously still tired. “good morning, baby. tangerines today?”

“tangerines today,” beomgyu confirmed, nuzzling against taehyun’s palm. “they should be ready. just give me a few to wake up.”

taehyun hummed, giving his cheek a pinch, then reached for his tea. “take your time. just not too long,” he warned, placing the mug on their kitchen table before he could accidentally burn himself. beomgyu gave him a sheepish grin, then wandered over to the armchair by the window, kicking one fuzzy-socked foot over the other. he’d stolen a biscuit, and he was nibbling on it, the lower half of his face illuminated by the sun.

half an hour later, after taehyun had managed to coerce beomgyu into dressing in something relatively warm, they made their way over to their tangerine orchard (well, if you could call it that; there were only about fifteen trees). beomgyu was carrying the basket today, the woven material knocking against his knees as they walked. the calm silence of the morning didn’t stop him from whispering to taehyun with a sly smile.

“do you think yeonjun-hyung really went through with the proposal?”

the proposal, of course, being the proposal referenced in the letter they received yesterday from taehyun’s childhood best friend, kai. kai still wrote every month, keeping the couple updated on the life they’d left behind, and taehyun always wrote back, attaching little gifts from beomgyu whenever the envelope was big enough.

taehyun hummed, thinking. “well… i’d like to think he would commit to soobin-hyung. he’s _soobin-hyung_ , for christ’s sake. it would kill yeonjun inside if he hurt him.”

“he was so against marriage back when we left,” beomgyu retorted, shaking his head. “remember? he told us we would regret it.” he sighed, his breath puffing in the cold air. “i wonder what changed.”

“maybe they’ll buy that plot of land down the road from us,” taehyun suggested with a laugh, his pace slowing as they reached the first tree. “we’re the blueprint, babe. only difference is that we married super young.”

“it wasn’t that young,” beomgyu protested, and taehyun turned to raise an eyebrow at him as he heaved the ladder over from a nearby tree. “i was twenty-three! that isn’t _that_ young.”

taehyun put a hand on his waist, pulling him in to place a kiss on his cheek. “and you’re twenty-six now. as eomma would say, we wasted our teenage years.” he held his hand out for the basket, and beomgyu lifted it, refusing to let go. 

“it wasn’t a waste.” beomgyu forced taehyun to meet his gaze, deep brown irises glimmering with that childlike stubbornness he’d never quite been able to let go of. he lifted his chin defiantly. “i’m happier out here with you than i ever was in that damn city.”

taehyun tugged the basket out of his hands, testing the ladder with his foot before stepping up on it. “i know, baby. i wouldn’t change a thing. i was just mocking my mother.” he reached up for a tangerine, squeezing it experimentally. just a bit soft, about the right shade of orange. “you brought the hand pruners?”

beomgyu handed them over, leaning on the trunk of the tree. “your mother’s a bitch,” he grumbled. taehyun laughed, handing him a tangerine and watching as his long, pretty fingers peeled away the skin. he pulled out a slice, then popped it in his mouth, eyes going wide. “oh, wow. yeah, we’re definitely good to harvest.”

narrowing his eyes suspiciously, taehyun held out his hand. “let me try. i’ve seen you eat a lemon with a straight face before.” beomgyu made a little “aah” noise, holding out the tangerine piece, and taehyun sighed, hopping off of the ladder and taking the slice from beomgyu’s fingers with his teeth. the juice flooded his tongue, just the right balance of tart and sweet, and he nodded a few times, flushing a bit at the smug smile on beomgyu’s face. “okay, yeah, good. don’t look at me like that, i have every reason to be skeptical.”

“you’ve known me for ten years and you _still_ don’t trust me?” beomgyu groused, rubbing his forehead with a hand. he held onto the base of the ladder as it wobbled under taehyun’s feet. 

“i’ve known you for ten years, which is precisely why i don’t trust you,” taehyun corrected, clipping a tangerine off and letting it fall into the basket. “i know exactly which things you choose to lie about, and food is one of those things.”

“i’m _sorry_ i can’t cook as well as you can, okay?”

they continued bickering as they made their way down the short row of trees, this time over who would have to bring the fruits down into town. they’d gotten lucky with their location; all they had to do was sell the crops they didn’t plan on using to the small merchant’s store, who paid them and then took their products into the big city to sell for a higher price. taehyun had been a bit worried that the merchant had been lowballing them, but beomgyu pointed out that the things they bought from him were so low-priced that it didn’t matter much.

eventually, their conversation steered back to their friends back in the city. they’d harvested about half of the tangerines, since they needed to leave the rest until december, and had started to walk back towards the house, the sun warming the air around them and making sweat bead on taehyun’s forehead as he pulled the heavy basket over his shoulder.

“i cannot _imagine_ hwang yeji as a dance instructor!” beomgyu exclaimed, tossing a spare tangerine up in the air and catching it. “she hated explaining stuff, didn’t she? or was that ryujin?”

“both of them, actually.”

beomgyu shook his head, looking incredulous. “sometimes i feel like we should visit just to see everything that’s changed. i’m just worried they’ll try to convince us to go back.”

“well, we’ll probably get invited to the wedding, so…” taehyun trailed off, trying to read the look on beomgyu’s face. “what, you don’t think so?”

“no, no, soobin wouldn’t let it go on without you being there. it’s just…” beomgyu sighed, and taehyun reached for his hand, locking their pinkies together as they walked. beomgyu’s hand was cold against his. “i’m so happy here with you. i don’t wanna go and relive all the stress.”

taehyun nodded, trying to keep his mind from wandering. “we don’t have to worry about it now,” he said firmly, hoisting the falling basket back up onto his arm. “i’m gonna make juice.” beomgyu snorted, and they both stole a glance at each other at the same time, their eyes meeting for a split second before taehyun looked away, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

when they reached the house, hobak was sitting expectantly at the door, his tail curled over his paws. taehyun knelt to his level, scratching his chin as beomgyu unlocked the door for them. the cat purred, then slipped through the crack in the door, headed straight for the food bowl. taehyun sighed, carefully standing back up so he didn’t spill any of the tangerines. “one track mind.”

“me too,” beomgyu mumbled back, making a beeline for the almost-empty jar of cookies. taehyun rolled his eyes, dropping the basket to the ground with a thump and kneeling to check on the fire in the hearth. it was sputtering out, embers flaring crimson, but since it had warmed up in the house taehyun decided that they could let it die out, at least for now.

“how many do you wanna keep, babe?” he called, glancing over at beomgyu. 

the older boy had planted himself on the couch, his weathered guitar sitting in his lap. “twenty should be enough for the both of us until december, right?” he asked, picking at a string. “including all your baking projects.”

“ambitious. i like it.” taehyun counted out twenty tangerines, then six more for the juice, reaching over to grab the lid of the basket. beomgyu started playing a familiar tune, humming along, and taehyun found himself smiling as he secured the lid on top of the basket. beomgyu glowed when he sang; it was like his love for music spilled past his lips and filled the room with comfort, warmth, contentment. 

it had been a risk, leaving the city; the biggest one taehyun had ever taken. but it was during moments like this that he knew he’d made the right choice, his cuticles stinging from tangerine juice, his lover’s voice drifting through their house, the sun’s rays surrounding him in sweet, sweet warmth. and taehyun had lived in a lot of places over the course of his life, but this? this was home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading i hope u enjoyed !!


End file.
